His Own Personal Keith Button
by Copper's Mama
Summary: a DoVe fic, takes place in season 2, with some obvious twists. please R&R!


_..._

_A Lamb/Veronica fic. _

_Or DoVe, if you prefer ... _

_..._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Veronica Mars, Lamb would have been shirtless a lot more often. _

_..._

_A/N: Okay, so this fic takes place in the episode "Green Eyed Monster" in season two. Can you tell I'm watching the episodes too much? Really, I should be looking for a new job ... but this is so much more fun. _

_And yes, Veronica is not with Duncan in my story ... or any of my stories ... _

_Sigh ... so, anyway, this takes place in Lamb's office, when Keith came to give him the file on the "drug dealer". Just my interpretation of the scene with a few added bonuses. Wow that word looks weird ... bonuses ... hmm._

_Anyway, enough of my ADHD, and on with the story!_

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

................................................................................................................................................................................

Truth be told, he'd known Keith was heading for his office the second he'd walked past Inga's desk. Two months ago, he'd installed his own, personal "Keith" button, and Inga was instructed to press it if she ever saw Keith walk into the Sheriff's department.

You might ask why he needed such a button, but to find that out, you'll have to read on ...

Leaning back in his seat, he toyed with his stapler as Keith opened the door and walked in.

"Who let you into my office?" he wondered.

"That's funny, I was gonna ask you the same thing," the older man replied, setting a file on his desk.

He went on to explain how the person in the file was a drug dealer wanted somewhere for something, and basically wanted Lamb to catch him.

All Lamb could think was _hurry up, and get out of my office. _

"A drug dealer? For me? And it's not even my birthday," he teased, holding the arms of his chair.

They continued their back-and-forth banter for a while, until Keith made a crack about his running for Sheriff, and left the office, closing the door behind him.

Lamb let out a sigh of relief, pushing his chair back from the desk.

"You can come out now," he told her.

Veronica blushed, taking the hand he held out to her and moving onto his lap. "That was too close," she said.

"Well, that is half the fun," he reminded her, seizing her lips in a searing kiss that made her heart skip a beat.

Veronica whimpered into him, picking up where they'd left off when the buzzer in his office went off, and she dove underneath his desk.

After a few minutes, they broke away, panting heavily.

"We should really ... not stop meeting like this," Veronica said, snuggling into his chest.

"I agree," Lamb said. "But maybe we could ... start meeting other places?"

She looked up at him, loving the feeling of his hand caressing her hip. "What are you saying ... you wanna take me out?"

His eyes pierced into hers, perfectly blue and wonderful, and made her heart leap momentarily.

"Maybe I am."

Veronica smiled at him, returning the favor of the heart-leap.

"I think I'd like that," she said, kissing him on the lips and sighing into his embrace.

................................................................................................................................................................................

Telling her father about her dating Sheriff Lamb had not been a fun conversation.

He had yelled at her about he was all wrong for her, what an ass he was, how it would be a conflict of interest with him running for Sheriff, then had the nerve to say he was only dating her to up his popularity with the voters.

Finally, Veronica had had enough.

She started yelling back, about how she'd never stopped him from dating anyone after mom left, people who could potentially hurt them both, such as her guidance counselor or her best friends' mom. How she was an adult, and could make her own decisions. And if he wanted to pretend like he could control her dating life, she didn't need to live with him anymore.

That shut him up. They said their apologies, had the touching hug, then Veronica started warming him up to all the good things about Lamb: He was Sheriff, so she had an endless supply of protection, he'd known her for years, so he wasn't a stranger, if she could get past their rocky relationship the last couple of years, so should her father. And, most importantly of all, she liked him.

Keith Mars could see that his daughter was smitten with his replacement, and sighed, giving his blessing for their relationship.

Veronica had laughed giddily, throwing her arms around her dad and giving him a quick peck on the cheek before finishing getting ready.

Keith played the dutiful father, asking Lamb of his intentions when he arrived to pick up Veronica, and threatening to castrate him with a spoon if he hurt his little girl in any way, shape or form.

The Sheriff had made a very good impression, surprising both Keith and Veronica, and then they headed to the restaurant.

Veronica wasn't used to seeing him in normal clothes, out in public at least. He was dressed in a dark dress shirt and faded black denim jeans that hugged him in all the right places.

She was dressed in a blue strapless shirt with a black skirt, and of course the jacket hanging on the back of her chair that her father made her put on when she left the house.

They ordered their meal, smiling and looking at each other across the table like every young couple in lo-

_Oh my god, _Veronica thought. _Love? As in ... love? With Lamb? I'm in love with Lamb? Man ... Lily would love this ..._

................................................................................................................................................................................

_End of chapter one. _

_Might continue with this story, but I just noticed it on my computer and decided to finally upload it. _

_Reviews are awesome, good or bad!_

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
